In the past, various hydraulic or electro-mechanical systems have been developed for control fins, however these systems have not provided the high performance required in some applications. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a lightweight pneumatic system that can be used to drive a pneumatic motor that in turn drives through appropriate gear mechanism to actuate control fins to thereby cause the system to have high performance as a result of the pneumatic motor application.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pneumatic system that can achieve good stiffness characteristics, band width, natural frequency, and low gas consumption for the amount of work accomplished.
A further object of this invention is to eliminate hysteresis in systems of this type.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a system in which the system's shelf and/or operating life is increased.
A still further object of this invention is to utilize a motor that eliminates dynamic seals and sliding parts in order to yield high performance.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.